ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lumbering Lambert
Seems weakest to Thunder. Although no weakness is listed, comparative damage between Fire, Blizzard and Thunder gave me best results using Thunder. May require more research. --Rirotiro 10:13, 20 November 2006 (EST) Testimonials *Can be easily soloed by Thief level 37 with Bloody Bolt. *Can be soloed very easily by a level 35~40 Puppetmaster. Had Soulsoother out. Absit *Can be soloed by a level 34 Paladin. A healer is strongly recommended though. Two characters at level 33 can also suffice. *Can be soloed, fairly easily, by a level 34 Ranger with Sleep Bolts. *Edited the section about killing Lambert, I soloed him as a 34 pld/war. *I soloed this guy with my lvl 30 beast master and only used hare familar and a tiger familar but it was a great difficulty. --GARETHERWRECKER 10:20, 07 July 2008 *Solod with Mithra Nin41/War19. Used Hojo: Ichi, Utsusemi: Ichi and Retsu (at 300% at first) plus food. Was tough. Survived with 3hp ^^ but, silly me: I used food during fight. --Killercat Bis 00:48, 12 November 2008 (UTC) *Solod 90nin/45rng. 2shotted it for my trial. 20 Minute Respawn Does anyone have confirmation of the next Battering Ram taking 20 minutes to respawn? I haven't tested it but that doesn't fit my memories of camping these rams. --Ctownwoody 16:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) I believe this is untrue. I was camping for horns today for bonecraft, and he spawned, and about 5/10 mins later I found the next ram. --Toodles 04:45, 1 June 2008 (UTC) I just had the next ram spawn about 17 minutes after Lambert died. So there may be a longer wait, but it's not 20 minutes. Confirmed untrue. Killed a single Battering Ram and 10 minutes Lumbering Lambert popped. After Lambert was defeated another Battering Ram spawned 10 minutes later. --Lethewaters 16:45, 6 Oct 2008 (UTC) ~10min respawn in any way! waited after killed Lambert. ~10min!!! --Killercat Bis 01:00, 12 November 2008 (UTC) --Lambert spawned 4 times on me today, first 3 it took 20mins for the placeholder to respawn, the other ram was unaffected. After Lambert #4, placeholder respawned after 10mins. --Yukimasa 02:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) While farming for skins, Lumbering Lambert spawned. The following spawn after it was dead took longer than 10 minutes. --Showmo 21:51, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I've been killing tons of rams in La Theine Plateau and Konschtat Highlands and I've see both NMs pop 6 rams (~60 mins) after I killed the last NM, so I'm going to edit the NM page for reflect this. User:Nirvana oscura 18:12, 9 October 2009 (GMT+1) Just wanted to add that Lumbering Lambert is not the only placeholder for Bloodtear Baldurf, as Bloodtear can spawn from the Battering Rams as well. I believe that Bloodtear has a chance to spawn during window if the Placeholder has been killed. * Can take more than 8 hours to spawn, farmed it all day for Silence Of The Rams, didn't see it once in 8 hours and I was only one farming Rams. Confirmed been hunting Lambert for 7 hours already so the 8 hour window is correct in some occasions. -Sciontc 1:36 pm, 5-28-12 Killing the Western PH or not makes absolutely no difference so I removed it from the front page -The guy that wrote this and edited the first page is an ass. Killing west Ram can delay the pop. *Any proof? I know I've had people tell me that before about other NMs, then I did things the "right" way like they said, got an 8hr pop time, and then did things the "wrong" way and got instapop after the minimum hour, proving it was totally untrue. FFXI has a way of making people superstitious, so unfounded claims with no proof don't belong on page that needs facts, not hearsay. Perhaps he had even proved it WAS untrue when he wrote it, thus giving him every right to remove it. 12 HR respawn Confirmed!!! I wait like over 12 hr for respawn Lumbering Lambert.... >,< kill at 13:02 p.m and respawn at 02:30 am... 15/6/2013 -Shikima- -Phoenix server-